


Under The Moonlight

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, I don't really know where I am going with this except cuteness and fluff, Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma is a princess, Killian is a Lieutenant. They still manage to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gif set on tumblr. Also I don't know where I'm going with it, and it is my first (essentially) Once Upon A Time story. Also if they're slightly OOC it's because I think they would be different, if this was how things had gone.

Emma was never one for a ball. She enjoyed the dancing and revelry as much as the next princess, but the formality of it drove her out of her mind. She hated being “you highness” almost as much as she hated the responsibility of dancing with every smarmy lord or officer who came her way. Fortunately, growing up going to balls meant Emma knew exactly how and when to leave a ball. After the second round of wine, right before the waltz, all she had to do was remove her tiara and slip the guards a gold piece each and the rest of the night was hers. She meandered out into the garden, her favorite place to think, and rested on the marble bench in front of the statue of Venus her father had commissioned for her mother for their wedding anniversary a few years earlier. The statue seemed to be staring at her, judging her for leaving the ball.

“What are you looking at?” Emma snapped at the golden woman.

“I was admiring how beautiful you look in the moonlight,” A voice came from behind her, and she jumped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” The young man to whom the voice belonged stepped out of the shadow of a rose hedge. He was tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes that shone in the pale light of the garden. He was handsome enough to throw Emma slightly. She didn’t speak until he raised an eyebrow in amusement. _Oh, right._

“It’s alright. I suppose I shouldn’t have been talking to a statue.” The young man laughed.

“So that’s what you were doing, Lady…I didn’t catch your name?” Emma rolled her eyes. He was a bit corny, but he had his charm. He didn't recognize her, either, or else he wouldn't have come on so strong, and she found it refreshing.

“Lady…” Emma hesitated, until she heard a bird’s song in the distance, “Lady Swan,” she smiled and curtseyed, “and you are?”

“Lieutenant Killian Jones, at your service,” He dropped into a bow with a flourish and kissed her hand, “Now what is a Queen’s Lady doing out in the garden with out a shawl instead of dancing?”

“Jones…You’re the younger brother of the Naval captain who is being honored tonight, aren’t you?” Emma deflected his question.

“Ah. Yes. Liam is a wonderful captain and I couldn’t be more proud to be his brother and lieutenant. But right now I’m more curious as to why you’re out here, and not in there.” Emma bit her lip and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

“Balls are so stuffy, so much responsibility…In there it’s all curtseys and manners and being proper. I do love a good dance, though.” Killian seemed to consider her words for a moment, and then stood.

“Alright, Swan. Will a waltz do?” He asked, offering his hand. Emma smiled and took his hand.

“I’ve never been a fan of the waltz,” Emma stood, and he put his hands on her waist. His touch gave way to flutters in her stomach, “It’s rather a boring step.”

“I think you just need to pick a partner who knows what he’s doing,” He grinned devilishly, and Emma wondered if perhaps he was speaking of more than just dancing.

“And I assume that’s you?” Emma asked, and Killian twirled her in response.

“Indeed, Swan,” He said breathlessly when she was facing him once again. Something in his eyes, in the way he looked at her, took Emma’s words out of her mouth. There was something about him that simply captivated her, so much so that she didn’t realize how much time had gone by until the faint music drifting from the ball room was interrupting by the ringing of the clock-bell.

“Oh! I should be getting back before my m—Queen is wondering where I’ve gone.” Killian’s hands dropped from her side, but even so she could tell he was skeptical.

“The Queen keeps such an eye on her Ladies In Waiting?”

“Believe me, she does,” Emma assured him, turning to walk back to the ball.

“Wait,” Killian called out, “Will I see you again?” Maybe it was the wine or the stars talking, but Emma couldn’t say no.

“Maybe. I will be out here in the garden again tomorrow night. Whether or not I see you then is up to you,” she paused, “But just in case you aren’t sure,” Emma kissed him and for a moment it was as if time had stopped, “Goodbye, Lieutenant,” Emma breathed before running out of the garden

“Until tomorrow, Swan”

* * *

"Did you have a nice time tonight, Emma?" Her mother asked after the ball, in her chambers.

"Yes, mother. One of the best times I've ever had at a ball." Emma sighed and sank down on the cushioned chair.

"Really? What's he like?"

"W-what? Who?" Emma was taken aback.

"Whoever it is that smeared your lips" Emma's hand flew to her mouth, and her mother laughed, "It's okay. I was young once, too."

"He's...He doesn't know who I am."

"Oh? Be careful, sweetheart. These things can be complicated." _Complicated?_

Emma fell asleep with those words ringing in her ears and the taste of Killian still buzzing on her lips.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Killian awoke with a smile on his face. It was the day he was to meet the famed Princess Emma. He and Liam were going to meet the Royal Family for tea in the afternoon. To say Killian was excited was an understatement. Growing up, he and his brother hadn’t had much. Their father died at sea when Killian was only nine years old, and his brother fourteen, and they had never known their mother. Alone on the street, they had done everything they could to stay honest. Liam taught Killian that the only way to live rightly was with honor, courage, and kindness. Unfortunately, life is tough for young orphaned boys. Some nights stealing and lying were the only ways they could eat. At least, until Liam was old enough to join the King’s Navy. After that, there was always food on the table. And now, here they were, in Snow White’s Palace, going to balls and dancing with Ladies of Nobility. If this was the reward for Liam’s life philosophy, Killian had to admit that he was right.

Killian spent far longer than he’d care to admit selecting his attire for the affair, but he still managed to have a few minutes to spare before the luncheon. His thoughts drifted the Queen’s Lady he had met the night before. She had been…something. She certainly knew how to kiss. He hadn’t been expecting that. Most of the other nobility he’d interacted with would’ve been shocked at the gesture. There was fire in her, and he liked that. She danced better than anyone he’d ever met, and there was no denying her beauty. He’d be damned if he was going to let her sit out in the garden alone that night. He wondered if she’d be at the luncheon. From what Liam had told him, it was to be a fairly private event, so he guessed not, which was a shame. He wanted to see what she looked like in the sunlight.

* * *

 

The tea went off with out incident, but also with out the princess. Queen Snow explained that her daughter was feeling ill and tired after dancing so late at the ball last night. Killian smirked at that. _Too tired for tea? I’ll be damned if the wine wasn’t at least part of her…affliction._ Killian was disappointed, though. He really wanted to meet her. He had heard so many wonderful things about her on the whispers of his village. He would see her eventually, though. He and his brother were to stay at the palace for three weeks. He had all the time in the world to meet Princess Emma.

* * *

 

Killian was surprised to find Swan in the gardens when he headed out in the early evening, as the sun began to set. She was reading, on the same bench she had been sitting on the night before. “Swan,” he acknowledged, sitting next to her. She smiled broadly at the sound of his voice.

“Killian!” She exclaimed, setting down her book.

“What were you reading, love?"

Swan stuttered, “Just, uh…A book.” Killian laughed.

“Alright. Don’t tell me. But I’ll find out soon enough.” Swan rolled her eyes and set the book down.

“So, you met the Royal Family today, right?"

“Aye. Well, almost. Princess Emma was ill. I believe some one had too much wine at the ball last night.”

Swan gasped, “It’s disrespectful to speak of the princess in such a way.”

“Maybe,” Killian ceded, “But she’s not around to hear me, is she?” Killian could see Swan process, and for a moment it seemed as though she was deciding whether or not to say something.

“How do you know you can trust me to keep your secret?”

“What could you possibly have to gain from telling the princess that I made such insinuations?”

“A good laugh,” Swan smirked. As the sun began to fade into an orange glow, Killian couldn’t help but notice what the light of dusk did to her face. She appeared to be an angel surrounded by a halo, especially in the pale gold dress she had chosen to wear.

“Perhaps I can produce the same result another way,” Killian suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, are you a jester now?” Swan was grinning now, and Killian’s breath hitched. In the scarce starlight of the previous night her smile and been barely visible. Now, illuminated in the warm reds and yellows of the sunset, he could see clearly that it was simply breath taking. He made it his goal to see that smile as often as possible for the next weeks.

“I can be anything you want me to be, Swan.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed. Killian and Emma continued their dalliance, meeting in secret in the gardens and talking until the clock-bell chimed twelve o’clock. They began to learn each other, and for once Emma could feel herself letting go. She told him about playing cards with the scullery maids as a little girl, about enjoying hunting trips far more than any of the other ladies, about her favorite books in the royal library. She told him about the nooks and crannies of the palace, the places she used to spend hours exploring. In turn, he told her what little he remembered of his father. He told her that sometimes he felt a bit jealous of his brother, who he thought would probably always be his captain. He opened his heart to her, which was more than she could save for some of the people in her life. With Killian, Emma felt like maybe she wasn’t as alone as she’d previously thought.

On the last night of the week there was to be a masquerade ball. Emma decided that it was time for Killian to meet the Princess. She would specifically choose to dance with him—he should be easy enough to find, even behind a glittery mask. She hummed as her lady’s maid, Gwen, did her hair for the evening. Emma was unusually excited for the ball. Perhaps it was because she knew she would have a partner for the evening. But what if he recognized her as Lady Swan? Worry ate at her gut as she hurriedly waved Gwen off and focused on putting her mask on herself.

“Sapphire is _not_ your color, deary.” A high, familiar voice came from behind Emma, making her skin crawl.

“What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin?” Emma demanded.

“We had a deal, Princess. Where is my payment?”

“I need—”

“Oh, let me guess. You want more time?” He laughed his evil laugh, “Sorry, deary. You give me what I want now, or your pretty Lieutenant doesn’t make it through the end of the ball.”

“I don’t have it yet, please, don’t hurt him. Your problem is with me. Killian has nothing to do with it!”

The imp shrugged, “Alright, quit your groveling. You have tonight.”

“Tonight?! But I—” It was too late. Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared in a flash of smoke and light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER.
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNNN. 
> 
> (Also, yeah, I spelled Rumpelstiltskin the CORRECT way and not the OUAT way. Sue me.)


End file.
